


THE FIRST TIME THEY SHARED A BED

by MorphoFan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: Day Two of Roadrat Week. There's a first time for everything. Junkrat has nightmares almost every night and Mako is tired of it.





	

Day 2 (20th)- There’s a first time for everything [First kiss/First meeting/First date/First I love yous]

Accompanying song  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnTMBZge0TQ

THE FIRST NIGHT THEY SHARED A BED

"NOOOOO!"

Mako "Roadhog" Ruteledge's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright in bed, automatically reaching for the light on the bedside table. He turned it on and jumped up, heading for the door.

"AAAAH NOOOO!"

He heaved a great sigh as he hurried up the hall to his boss's bedroom. This was becoming a nightly thing. His smaller friend and business associate, Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes was apparently prone to night terrors.

Not that he could blame the younger man. Junkrat had watched both his parents die during the core disaster at the Omnium all those years again. Little Jamie had been left alone, barely six years old, to fend more or less for himself in the wrecked wasteland that had once been his home.

Most of the nightmares seemed to center around Fawkes trying, and failing, to save his mother from being burned alive. She had apparently protected her precious child from the reactor blast by using her own body as a shield. Little Jamie had watched her body burst into flames, as he was trapped helplessly beneath her.

Mako burst into Junkrat's room and slapped the wall switch to turn on the light. As expected, the gaunt blond man was tangled in the sheets, soaked in sweat, tossing fitfully back and forth in the grips of another terrifying nightmare.

"NOOOOO!" he wailed, still sound asleep, sobbing, tears streaming from his closed eyes.

Ruteledge quickly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and tugged Jamie into a sitting position, wrapping him in his huge arms and holding him tightly.

"It's OK," the big man said gently, reaching one hand to stroke the smaller man's patchy blond hair, "Shhh, I'm here. It's OK."

"Noooo... Roadieeee...," Jamie sobbed, still feebly struggling in Mako's great arms.

The huge bodyguard blinked, taken slightly aback. Fawkes had never cried out for him in his dreams before. 

He shook off the momentary surprise, and slapped gently at Jamison's sunken cheeks, trying to rouse him.

"Roadieee... come back… come baaaack!"

"C'mon, buddy," Mako called softly, stroking his smaller friend's face, brushing away the tears, "Wake up.... Wake up, kid. I'm right here. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

After a few more tense moments, Jamison's body stilled, and then slowly, his big, amber eyes opened, and focused on Mako's face.

"Roadie?" the small voice breathed, hoarse from all the screaming.

"Yeah," the big man said with a relieved smile, "It's me. You're safe."

Jamison just stared at him for a long moment. Then his face crumpled, and he pressed his face into Mako's chest with a choked sob.

"D-Don't go away," Fawkes begged through his tears, clutching at the back of Ruteledge's tent-like nightshirt, "Please, don't ever leave me."

"Of course not," the older man said gently, lowering his face to nuzzle the blond hair, "Why would I leave you?"

"I dreamed… that my treasure was destroyed," the smaller man wept, "And you didn't have any reason to stay with me, anymore…."

"Shhh" the big man soothed, rubbing his hand up and down his friend's back, "That would never happen."

"Everybody I've ever cared about has left me," Jamison went on, soaking Mako's shirt with his tears, "Eventually, you'll go away, too." He broke down into sobs again.

"No, I won't," Mako said firmly, "I don't care if your treasure is destroyed… I don't care if you made up the whole story… I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" the smaller man pulled back to look up at Mako's face, his amber eyes reddened and puffy from crying.

"Really," Ruteledge said, gently lifting Jamie's chin with one huge knuckle, "I love you, kid."

"I wasn't planning on loving you," Mako continued, pulling Jamie's head forward to kiss his crown, "You were just a job… a paycheck… and at first you seemed to be way more trouble than you were worth."

"Sorry," Jamie mumbled, snuggling against the big man's chest.

"I didn't think I had any heart left," Ruteledge went on, "But you managed to worm your way into it, and now I can't even think about a life without you in it."

"So… you'll stay?"

Mako chuckled, wrapping his arms around the slim figure, laying his cheek against the top of Fawkes' head.

"Yeah," he said, "Until the day I die. Or, God forbid, if you die first, I'll be right behind you."

"Don't say that," Jamie protested, tightening his arms around his big bodyguard.

"What can I do?" Mako explained, "You're my heart, Jamison. I can't live without my heart."

Jamie settled against his chest, and as he looked down at his smaller charge, Mako made a decision.

"Hold on to me," he ordered quietly. He slipped his hands under Jamie's slim body and lifted him into his arms as if he weighed nothing.

The blond man lifted his head in surprise, clutching uncertainly at his bodyguard's shoulders.

"You're all right," Ruteledge said reassuringly, "I've got you." 

Jamie relaxed, laying his head on the man's huge shoulder and wrapping his arms around Mako's neck as the massive Junker stood and turned to carry him out the door and up the hall.

Mako entered his own bedroom, crossed to the bed, and laid his precious burden down there.

"Scoot over," he breathed, sliding under the covers himself.

Jamie obeyed, moving over to make enough room for Ruteledge's enormous figure in the bed.

The two men lay there in silence for a long few moments, before Jamie finally spoke.

"Am I sleeping in here tonight, then?" he asked softly, turning to fix his amber eyes on his enormous bodyguard.

"Yes," Mako said simply.

"How come?" Jamie asked, blinking those large, owl-like eyes.

"Because," Ruteledge explained, "You've had these nightmares every night this week. I just want to see if being close to me helps at all."

"Oh," Jamie said, simply. 

He rolled over on his side, facing Mako, and yawned, childlike and adorable. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

Mako turned on his side to face his smaller charge, watching him sleep, a warm, tender smile spreading across his rough face.

The minutes ticked by, and the great mass of a man had nearly fallen back asleep himself, when the slim figure beside him suddenly stiffened.

"N-Noooo," Fawkes moaned, his brow furrowing as he whimpered.

"Shhh," Ruteledge breathed, sliding closer to Jamie and wrapping his huge arms around him, holding him tight against his broad chest.

"Roadie," the smaller man whimpered, still fast asleep, his head tossing back and forth on his pillow.

"It's OK," the huge man murmured, pressing his lips against Fawkes' temple, "It's OK... I'm here, little one... nothing can hurt you."

As quickly as it had begun, the nightmare seemed to come to an end, and the gaunt body relaxed in Mako's arms. The blond man snuggled up to his enormous protector, pressing himself against the older man, flopping his spindly left arm across Ruteledge's massive chest.

As he looked down at the beloved, pointed little face pressed against his chest, Mako thought his heart would burst from love. How this wild, dirty, skinny little golden disaster of a man had captured his heart....

He knew that tonight was just the first night of many they would share a bed. 

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against the crown of Jamie's head, nuzzling the singed tufts.

"Nothing's gonna harm you... not while I'm around," he vowed, cradling the blond head in his massive hand, nestling close to the much smaller man, drifting off to sleep himself.

THE END


End file.
